


Byleth and the cats

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Series: Byleth Supports (+Cats) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, if the game won't let you interact with the cats, then I'll write one myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: ...Or how Byleth managed to worm into each and every student's hearts through cats.You heard me right, cats.





	Byleth and the cats

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for the DLC so here it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The monastery was full of cats.

That was a well-known fact there. Everywhere you go, there was at least one cat that occupies the way you were heading towards. Sure there were also dogs, but the cats were definitely the majority.

When Jeralt and Byleth first stepped into the monastery, the cats were drawn to the younger mercenary.

Jeralt knew what was going to happen in the future the moment he saw those felines.

Byleth, for some reason, tends to attract cats everywhere he goes. While he could have brush them off easily, but if he decided to pet them, then it would be a hard time trying to get those felines to let go of his son.

Last time it had happened, when Byleth was fourteen, he had made the mistake of allowing him to go play with the cats that belonged to one of the merchants. As a result, when Byleth tried to leave, there were a total of eight cats that clung to him, mewling and yowling while gripping onto his clothes. It took him almost half a day to get the cats off, with them trying to claw his eyes off when he peeled them off of him and Byleth surprisingly having a soft spot for them. By the time they were half-way there to their next job, Jeralt knew his son was sulking even if his face showed nothing.

“I know what you’re thinking right now.” he warned, noticing the way Byleth was trying to physically stop himself from sitting next to a group of cats who were looking at him expectantly “You can go join them after we’re done with this.”

“What are you talking about?” Claude asked.

The former captain sighed “You’ll know soon enough.”

\-----

And soon enough they did, some cats sneaked into the room while Archbishop Rhea and Seteth were introducing him to the monastery, during Rhea’s conversation, the cats meowing for attention, rubbing against Byleth’s boots, and Jeralt could see his son's effort of trying not to give in, if the sweat at the back of his neck meant anything.

Seteth tried to chase them out, but they returned again, still vying for Byleth’s attention.

“I see that the cats had taken an interest in you.” Rhea smiled at the felines.

Byleth didn’t reply, which Seteth could have given him an earful, if it weren’t for Rhea’s raised hand.

“Professor, why don’t you have a walk around the monastery to get to know more about the students here?” the archbishop suggested “I’m sure you would find yourself enjoying some of the students here.”

Said man nodded and left, leaving his father to fend himself against two people who would like to have a word with him, and a trail of cats following him like young ducklings. 

**Author's Note:**

> First up would probably be Edelgard. I would rather tackle the hardest house to write with first and then deal with the others later.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
